


No reason to be jealous

by Airuna



Series: Leverage oneshots [1]
Category: Leverage
Genre: Black Character(s), Established Relationship, F/M, Hardison fixes the situation, Jealousy, M/M, Multi, Nate and Sophie aren't in this, Polyamorous Character, Polyamory, Post-Season/Series 05 Finale, feelings are complicated, jealous Parker, three way relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-12
Updated: 2015-10-12
Packaged: 2018-04-26 03:09:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 822
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4987798
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Airuna/pseuds/Airuna
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Eliot has to flirt with a mark for the sake of a job. Parker doesn't like it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	No reason to be jealous

**Author's Note:**

> This is part of the same universe as my other work "The Choice" but it takes place before that happens. English is not my first language so please, tell me if I do any mistakes, I want to learn!

“I don’t like it.” Parker was pouting and that was never a good sign but they were on the middle of a con so Hardison couldn’t give her his undivided attention.

“What don’t you like?” he asked distractedly looking around the Lucille 3.0 to see if there was something wrong or stinky that could be bothering her.

“That!” Parker spat gesturing aggressive the computer. Hardison looked at it confused, it seemed to be working fine, showing the cameras around the place in which Eliot was meeting with the mark so they could follow the conversation. The mark laughed and reached out for Eliot’s arm to stabilize herself and Parker flinched. Realization flown throw the hacker.

“Eliot is only conning her, you know that.” he said, trying to keep that unhappy look out of Parker face. In the computer he could see Eliot frowning, clearly following their conversation.

“He is flirting with her! He is not supposed to do that, he is ours!” Parker exclaimed still looking unhappy. Hardison though about reminding her that the plan had been her idea but he realized that it was not the best way to go.

“ _Andrew Smith_ is flirting with her, not Eliot Spencer,” he tried to explain. “And if Andrew doesn’t succeed we will be in trouble” he added for Eliot benefit seeing that the hitter was unsure of what to do.

“But you always said that I _was_ Alice White, how is this different?” Parker asked confused.

“Because Eliot’s never flirted with us that way,” and it clearly was the wrong thing to say because pain flashed in Parker face. “I’ve just meant that that’s not how Eliot flirts when he means it,” he explained quickly. “He is all growly and protective and awkward with his _'Dammit, Hardison!'_ and his _'She is crazy'_ and his trying to woo us through his delicious cooking and always being there for us.”

“Ok, so maybe Eliot isn’t flirting but _she_ is,” the thief was looking to the mark with intensity enough to make Hardison worry about her melting her precious computer. “Why doesn’t it bother you?” she asked confused.

“Because she doesn’t even know Eliot,” Hardison answered. “She doesn’t know that Eliot knows how to take care of a bonsai. She doesn’t know that Eliot knows how to ride a horse or how to take care of it. She doesn’t know that Eliot was engaged and hasn’t meet Aimee. She doesn’t know about Eliot’s father hardware store. She doesn’t know that Eliot had claustrophobia as a child or that he speaks six languages. She hasn’t heard Eliot sing or seen him play baseball or hockey. Eliot’s never said that something is has a very distinctive style in front of her or that he grows his own food. She doesn’t even know about Eliot’s passion for cooking and she sure as hell is never going to taste one of his dishes.” Alec said feeling victorious.

“Damm right she won’t.” Parker said with a possessive smile. “She doesn’t know Eliot knows about wines or that he plays chess or that he hates Sterling.” Parker added.

“And she never will,” declared Hardison, “because Eliot is never going to tell her. Eliot is never going to let her in. But he has let us in, far more than he has even let even Sophie or Nate or Amie or any other of his former girlfriends. Eliot trust us. Eliot likes us. Not anyone else. Especially not her. She should feel jealous not us because she is never going to see how adorable Eliot is with bed hair in the morning.”

“I understand, I think,” said Parker who no longer looked murderous. “But I still feel that way. Like I did during the double blind job when Ashley was too close to you.” She explained.

“It’s okay to feel jealous Parker. As long as you don’t let it make you feel insecure, because neither Eliot nor me is going anywhere,” he explained gently. “Feeling things is never wrong but what you do because what you are feeling can be. For example if you interrupted this job or punched the mark because you are feeling jealous you would leave our clients without justice and that would not be okay.”

“And if I have sex with Eliot as soon as he has finished this con and leave some love marks in his neck?” asked Parker. Eliot, who was finishing his drink, coughed violently.

“As long as Eliot agrees that is completely okay,” smiled Hardison. “You can ask him now, looks like he is already finished,” he said pointing to the screen in which Eliot was saying goodbye to the mark looking in a bit of a hurry.

“So Eliot, do you agree?” Parker asked making the man blush.

“Sure,” he answered with a smile, “but unless Hardison takes back his comments about me being awkward and adorable he is only allowed to watch.”


End file.
